The Fear of Booster Shots
by Parent12D
Summary: After finding out Kevin is afraid of needles, Eddy decides to use this fact and mess with Kevin with Ed's assistance, while Andrew exclaims that he must overcome his fear on his own. Little does Eddy know that his plan backfires when its announced that it really is Booster Shot Day. How will this turn out? Read and find out now!


**Hello there everyone, here I have another new story for you all!**

 **Now I have some notes to share with you all first:**

 **First off, after the previous story that I did, I will be doing more stories revolving around the other characters with Andrew playing an important role.**

 **Also, the story this time will be based on the episode 'This Won't Hurt an Ed', with Andrew in the mix, but a couple of changes will be made. While certain stuff like Kevin being afraid of needles and Eddy with Ed's help to get revenge on him by using his fear of needles against him will remain the same, a couple of changes will be present (such as Double D interfering so Kevin could conquer his fear on his own, and the twist in the plot announcing that it really is booster shot day). These changes are made to make this story much more enjoyable.**

 **Another thing, because of dealing with fears, this will be classified as 'Angst' just so you know.**

 **One more thing, there isn't much of a summary in this notice, since this is based off of the aforementioned episode with Andrew in the mix and the changes that were listed above.**

 **Well enough with the rant now! Let's get this story starting! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek and we are currently focusing on Peach Creek Jr. High. There, we are focusing in the Nurse's office where the Eds and Andrew were in as Double D was organizing stuff as the Nurse's Assistant for the school. Ed ties a blood pressure gauge around his head, Eddy sits and picks his ears with a tongue depressor, and Andrew was reading a Nurse's Magazine to pass the time. Andrew wasn't having a problem with this as Chaosky was doing him a favor while he was in here. Andrew could always count on Chaosky to do him a favor when he needed it.

Eddy on the other hand, was much less enthusiastic as he tossed the tongue depressor he picked his ears with into a bin of clean depressor. Double D noticed this and was not impressed as he took the bin and tossed the depressors out. Letting out a bored sigh, Eddy then looked towards Ed, whose head was starting to bloat up from the gauge. Feeling the need to retort, Eddy lets out a huff and comments.

"Gee, nice head, Ed." Eddy retorts as Ed floats up to the ceiling which got Andrew's attention and Double D noticed this too.

"Ed," Double D tells him as he rushes over. "That isn't the correct way to use the school blood pressure gauge!"

"Yeah Ed," Andrew comments. "Your suppose to check your blood pressure with that."

Double D attempts to lower Ed from the ceiling. Having about enough, Eddy then exclaims.

"C'mon, I'm starving!" Eddy complains as he gets off the bench and the paper sticks to him. Eddy tears the paper off and wads it up. "Knock yourself out helping the school nurse, Sockhead, but it's Whopper Wiener Wednesday in the caf."

Andrew ended up putting down the magazine as Ed was lowered down to the floor again. After hearing that Ed then felt the need to shout.

"WHOPPER WIENER WEDNESDAY, DOUBLE D!" Ed's head ends up deflating as a result. The clock then ticks noon as Andrew then gets up.

"Yeah it's about time to have some lunch anyway," Andrew stated. "It was nice for us to accompany you on this task Double D, but its lunch time."

Double D felt like they had a point as he then made his comment.

"Oh, very well then. I suppose some nourishment would be–wait." Double D remembers something as he rushes back in to take care of something, much to Eddy's aggravation. "Just a quick categorization of these cotton swabs and…"

As he continued working, some cheering was heard nearby.

"Do you guys hear that," Andrew could hear it. "Maybe its best to check it out."

Rolling his eyes, Eddy decides to peek out the door by opening it as did Andrew. The cheering came from the nearby gym as the kids came out right afterwards. Kevin was being carried on their shoulders, apparently having been victorious in an event that took place in the gym recently. Eddy and Andrew then overheard what was said.

"One hundred free throws in a row!" Nazz exclaimed in an enthusiastic manner, dressed as a cheerleader.

"You're Plank's hero, Kevin," Jonny exclaimed approached Kevin. "Sign Plank's autographic."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kevin complied.

"If you say so." Kevin signed his name on Plank, much to Jonny's excitement as he figured out that Plank was pleased with this.

"Wowzers," Jonny commented. "You're telling me buddy!"

It was then Sarah got Kevin's attention as she had a camera.

"Over here, Kevin!" Sarah got his attention.

"Aw, man." Kevin was obviously enjoying the attention as Sarah took the picture. Not impressed enough, Sarah then tells him.

"Get into it! Will ya?"

"What, like this?"

Kevin then gets into a more action pose. But just as Sarah took the picture, Rolf starts kicking Kevin in the butt several times, which got Kevin's attention.

"Hey, man, what gives!" Kevin was wondering what the heck Rolf was doing.

"Rolf honors Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!" It was clear that Rolf was performing yet another one of his cultural heritage events, this time being with Kevin. After that Nazz looking all hyped then said to Kevin in a cheerleading-esque manner.

"Rah, Kevin!" Nazz scoots out of the way as Jimmy and Jonny present to Kevin a trophy which was won from winning in a particular event in gym. Jimmy and Jonny started chanting his name.

"KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN!" Kevin looks at it and then smirks with great pride, accepting the trophy with ease. Andrew was shocked at this while Eddy's envy got to him as he looked furious.

"Wow," Andrew was impressed by this as Eddy slams the door in rage. Ed was playing with a stethoscope.

"Tick tock tick tock tick–" Ed was then grabbed by Eddy as Eddy throws his face into the window to look at Kevin practicing some dribbling with a basketball while the other kids watched this in amazement.

"Look at those saps! It's like they worship him." Eddy grunted in aggravation as Double D started to take notice of this.

"Eddy. A poor self-image hath he that envies his fellow man's accolades." Double D comments.

"Forget Acapulco," Eddy sneered as he continued to watch. "What makes stupid Kevin so special?"

"Aw, don't take it too personally Eddy, just because Kevin had just won himself a trophy for accomplishing an event in gym class," Andrew reassured. "In all honesty, through my eyes, you're just as popular as Kevin is."

Most people would take that compliment by heart, but Eddy wasn't in the mood for that. Instead, Eddy was about to make a retort when Ed stopped him, pitching his nose with a gloved foot which got his attention.

"I bet Kevin can't do this," Ed stomps onto his foot. "Ouch!"

Ed lifts his gloved foot, which is still under the other one, stretching the rubber glove taut. He then leans back against the rubber. When he releases the tension in his body, the glove sends his body flying forward and out of his pants. Ed zooms like a cannonball across the room and into a bookcase. Student files fall out.

"Wow, talk about a sling shot," Andrew commented as Double D noticed the mess and approached the destruction and to Ed.

"Oh, dear! Do you have any idea how long it took me to–" Double D starts to scold when Ed looks at a light. "–to arrange in alpha-numerical order those confidential student medical files? Ed? Do you?"

While he was scolding him, Eddy ends up picking up Kevin's file and starts to skim through it.

"Was it longer than a breadbox?" Ed questions, having no idea what Double D was talking about.

Once Eddy read through the file, he found something rather interesting about Kevin and also seemed to be humiliating. Eddy then starts boasting as a result.

"Hey listen to this," Eddy brags. "It says here old shovel-chin Kev is scared of needles!"

"No way," Andrew was curious. Double D on the other hand looked horrified as he then snatches the file from Eddy.

"Eddy, no! You can't read this! That's Kevin's personal file." Double D then puts it on the shelf.

"I don't think there's anything personal about fears, everyone has them," Andrew comments. "Trypanophobia for example is the fear of needles and apparently Kevin has that kind of fear."

Eddy already knew the details as he snatches Ed and some nurse outfits as he then puts his plan into action.

"What I'm saying is that everyone needs to be able to conquer their fears on their own, this includes Kevin," Andrew has explained. "If you get what I'm saying Double D."

"Oh, if you say so," Double D sighed. "Don't you agree Eddy?"

He then noticed that Eddy and Ed were gone.

"Um..." Double D was not sure what to say.

"They probably went to eat lunch now," Andrew pointed out. "That reminds me, I should get going to lunch too. I'll see you in a bit Double D."

"Okay I guess," Double D then went back to work as Andrew then left to make his way to the cafeteria…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf were already seated to a table about to enjoy their hot dogs.

"Weenie toast, Sarah!" Jimmy told his best friend as they both bumped wieners, as Jimmy then noticed something. "Look! It's him!"

Kevin then comes into the cafeteria with a tray as he then tosses it up and lands on it on the serving rack. He loads up his plate, surfing all the way. At the end, he jumps out, tray filled. The kids were impressed as Kevin approached the others.

"He's so dexterous," Jimmy was kowtowing. "Would you like some ketchup, Kevin?"

"After you, amigo." Kevin complies as he signs his signature onto the hot dog which impressed Jimmy to no end.

"I'm the luckiest boy in the world!" Jimmy cheered as he holds his hot dog aloft as the kids were excited by this.

It was then the door slammed opened and in came Eddy and Ed dressed as nurses as they had a very important announcement to make.

"Hello students!" Ed walks into the café and trips. Kevin noticed how humiliating they looked and decided to take advantage of this.

"Well, if it ain't Lawrence Dorkendale and Nurse Twerpenstein." Kevin joked in a confident manner as the kids laughed as a result. It was then Andrew made his way into the kitchen and saw the kids laughing.

"Wonder what the kids are laughing about," He then noticed Eddy and Ed dressed as nurses. "Oh, that explains it."

Eddy wasn't fazed by this, and was about to counter back by making the announcement.

"Oh, laugh it up," Eddy started. "Nurse assistant Ed, it seems one of our students has yet to get his vaccination."

All the kids stopped laughing and looked in fear as Eddy then took advantage of this.

"Lucky for him, today's booster shot day!" Eddy grins with such confidence as Ed approaches the table and starts handing out papers by throwing them in the air.

"Hand 'em a leaflet, Lumpy!" Ed made sure all the kids got a look of the slips that said Booster Shot Day, as the kids were anxious. Kevin, due to his fear of needles, was really anxious, but his pride decided to take over.

"What're you talking about? It ain't Booster Shot Day." Kevin boasted before taking a closer look of the paper. "Is it?"

Andrew then approached the other kids and then looks at a paper himself.

"Is it really booster shot day," Andrew scratched his head in confusion, as Ed then blurts out.

"Tell 'em to line up in the gym, Bonehead," Ed then says to Eddy. "Did I do good, Eddy?"

"Shut up, stupid." Eddy whispers harshly to Ed loud enough so only Ed could hear him.

"That's my line, Eddy." Ed blurts out again.

Kevin looks at the leaflet for several moments and it was clear that his fear of needles was finally taking over, and his pride couldn't do anything to stop it. Andrew took notice of this.

 _It must be the Trypanophobia that's taking over._ Andrew thought to himself. _I hope he can conquer his fear somehow…_

Eddy decided to provoke Kevin's fear further by talking to Rolf about his wiener.

"Hey Rolf, that wiener looks dangerously hot. Let's poke it, just to make sure." Eddy then pokes the hot dog with a meat thermometer, jabbing it in the process as Kevin was now feeling like he was going to be sick. Beginning to shake, he turns white and faints, his chair falling over onto the ground as the kids noticed this.

"Kevin fainted!" Jimmy cried out in concern as Nazz approached the jock.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Nazz looked very concerned for him.

"Yeah bro," Andrew spoke too. "You look nervous and your face turned white."

Kevin not wanting the others to know about this, decided to come up with an excuse to stall them.

"Huh? What?" Kevin then gets up and wanted to leave to keep the others from being suspicious. "Uh. Say what? Oh, the coach. Yeah. Callin me. Gotta go. Right. See ya!"

Kevin then high tails it out of there as Eddy then laughs and gloats in a mocking manner.

"So much for mister hotshot jock boy! Tough guy's chicken of a lousy little needle!" The kids were duped by the two Eds as they all rushed out of the cafeteria in panic. "Too rich!"

It then finally clicked in Ed's snot for brains what Eddy was talking about. In anticipation, Ed then screams in panic.

"Needle? RUN AWAY!" Ed then burst through the door in panic, a reluctant Eddy being dragged by his nurse coat.

"I guess everyone seems to have a problem with booster shots," Andrew concluded, having watched Ed's outburst for himself. "Oh well, gotta tell Chaosky the news about it being Booster Shot Day!"

Andrew rushes out and tells Chaosky the big news…

* * *

Back with Ed and Eddy, Ed was still fleeing for his life from the needle that he thought was going to get him.

"Evil pointy bad for Ed, Eddy!" Ed shouted in fear.

Having enough of his outburst, Eddy smacks Ed with a clipboard to get him to stop.

"Relax, Ed, you're not getting a needle," Eddy tells him. "Nobody is! It's a joke, get it? On Kevin?"

"Not funny, Eddy." Ed somehow didn't find any humor in Eddy's prank at all.

It was then a locker slams down the hall and Eddy turns to see Kevin walking away in fear. Smiling devilishly, Eddy decides to put phase 2 of his plan into action as he then tells Ed.

"Ding ding! Round two." Eddy and Ed then decided to continue to go after Kevin with his fear of needles…

* * *

We now see Kevin walking down the hallway, scared. He ducks into the bathroom without being seen, and runs some water. He lets the sink fill and splashes some on his face. He then tries to bring up his confidence again by talking to himself.

"Okay. Chill. It's no big deal, dude. It's just a dumb needle." Kevin tried to reassure himself as he then looks into the mirror and then sees a bunch of posters of someone getting impaled by a needle, blood being shown as this got Kevin even more paranoid. They were all over the bathroom wall.

"Oh man, that's gonna be me!" Kevin exclaims in panic as he then darts into a bathroom stall, heart beating rapidly as a result.

It was then the door creaked opened as Eddy and Ed entered the bathroom, about to mess with Kevin's phobia some more.

"We'd better sterilize these sharp needles, Ed!" Eddy shouts so Kevin could hear him.

"Say they're big, Monobrow!" Ed blurts out once again.

Kevin clings to a toilet in anxiety and then looks up and sees an air vent. He then uses it to escape from the bathroom and the needle. Ed and Eddy saw this and then laughed at his escape attempt as they continued to mess with him.

Kevin comes to a junction and decides to take a right, but Ed suddenly bursts through the vent with a fake needle making it look like it was going through his brain.

"Needle! Brain! Ouch." Ed cries out in fake fear as Kevin was even more scared by this. Kevin starts moving faster from them. Ed then ducks down and removes the fake needle from his head as Eddy and Ed burst into laughter. Andrew, having witnessed this all had decided to make a comment to them.

"Excuse me you two, but don't you think your getting a little carried away by all of this," Andrew questions, having figured out what they were up to.

"Are you kidding," Eddy waved it off. "I've never seen Kevin this scared in my whole life! He looked like he was about to wet his pants!"

"I need new underwear Eddy," Ed exclaims as they continued laughing as Andrew then said.

"Eddy, I think maybe you're going a little too far with pushing Kevin with his fear of needles." Andrew exclaimed.

"Oh please," Eddy retorted. "Why should we feel sorry for ol' shovel chin? You apparently weren't around when Kevin decided to reveal my middle name to everyone."

"Wait Kevin revealed your middle name," This got Andrew's attention.

"Yup, he blackmailed me to do some humiliating things and told everyone anyway even after I went with the deal," Eddy stated.

"What is your middle name anyway," Andrew asked.

Eddy then motioned Andrew to lean in as Eddy then whispered to him so no one else would hear him.

"My middle name is Skipper," Eddy told him, expecting Andrew to make fun of him, but instead he got the exact opposite reaction.

"Eddy, that's not an embarrassing middle name," Andrew waved it off. "I don't see anything humiliating about it, so I don't get why you'd be so embarrassed about it."

"You wouldn't understand squirt," Eddy then got out some supplies from the trash can. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ed and I have some planning to do."

"Well… if you say so…" Andrew just went with it.

"C'mon, Ed," Eddy leads Ed to the gym. "Man, I'm good."

They both went to the gym as Rolf and Nazz saw them, unsure what they were doing as they then saw Andrew. Andrew shrugged his shoulders towards them as a result.

 _It must suck for Eddy to have his middle name revealed like that._ Andrew thought to himself. _Still, I do hope that Kevin can conquer his fear of needles on his own._

Truth be told, Andrew hardly holds grudges towards people for making fun of his friends, and it was clear that the other kids got over Eddy's middle name too, especially now since they were more worried about it being booster shot day. Nonetheless, Andrew decided to go on with his day.

"Oh well, I guess I should just go do…whatever…" Andrew then walked off and went to do what he needed to do for the time being…

* * *

Sometime much later, Double D was finally done with the nurse assistance work as he exited the nurse's office.

"Finally, tidied, organized, and filed. Now, to return this…" Double D was cut off when he bumped into a bent over Jonny who looked more than ready for a booster shot. Double D was confused at first before Jonny remarked.

"Me and Plank are next, nurse assistant Double D!" Jonny then pulled down his pants and showed his butt to him. Andrew had arrived to the scene as Double D then shielded his eyes with his hat.

"Good lord, Jonny, make yourself decent, man!" Double D cried out.

"Wow, that's a full moon," Andrew was bewildered by what Jonny wanted as Jonny pulled up his pants. "I'm not even that excited about getting my shot."

Double D was about to question Andrew further about that when he overheard Nazz talking on the phone to her mom about the booster shot.

"Mom? Like I love you okay. Like just in case." Nazz said as Andrew looked at her in concern. It was then Sarah came to the scene, pushing a shielded up Jimmy wearing many protection gears on him.

"I heard those things could put a hole through a truck tire, Jimmy!" Sarah exclaimed to her close friend.

Even though Jimmy was starting to mature to an extent, his fear of needles took over and he couldn't help but be afraid, so he was grateful that Sarah was helping him.

"Owie Sarah!" Jimmy cried out in fear as they got in line along with Nazz. Double D was looking more confused by this when Rolf then got his attention.

"Double D Ed-boy, Rolf begs you," Rolf sounded desperate as he hands Double D a jar of green olive balls. "Take this jar of Papa's filled olive balls, and make quick with your pain-filled poke!"

He ends up stuffing it into Double D's hat as he then anxiously gets into line as Double D was at a complete lost while Andrew couldn't help but look concern at them.

"What has gotten into everyone?" Double D questions as Kevin rumbles past him in a vent.

"It's that time of the month again Double D," Andrew exclaimed.

It was then Double D saw a piece of paper on the ground.

"What's this?" Double D picks up the pamphlet as Eddy and Ed tiptoed past them quietly without being caught, carrying something underneath a cover up. Double D then saw it said 'Booster Shot Day'. "Booster shot day? Today?"

He looks through the book and was confused, not recalling it being Booster Shot Day today.

"Well it's like I said Double D, everyone has to face their fears one way or another," Andrew reminded him. "Even if it's needles, it can be done in a comforting manner to get them to ease down on the anxiety."

"Hmmm…" Double D continued thinking as Andrew noticed Eddy and Ed planning something as he walked over there, leaving Double D to think…

* * *

Kevin was still sweatily working his way through the vent when Eddy called out to him.

"Oh Kevin." Kevin then saw then and looked.

There he is! Be a good boy and I'll give you a lollipop." Ed was now in possession of a giant lollipop with fuzz balls all over it. It was then the cover was revealed and the thing that Eddy and Ed were carrying was a giant fake needle that they made themselves. This got Kevin extremely anxious now as he makes a bolt from them, breaking out from the vent and falls onto the ground, right in front of the nurse's office.

"Ah-ha!" Eddy shouts, raising the needle as Kevin squirms his way to the corner in fear. "Stick out your arm, you big baby."

"No way! Back off, man!" Kevin shouted in panic as Andrew came to the scene.

"Who's the big shot now, huh? Get it? Big? Shot? I'm too good!" Eddy boasts as he then starts laughing maniacally.

"Don't sweat it Kevin," Andrew assured him. "Everyone has a fear and has to face them. Sometimes you have to overcoming your fears on your own."

Judging by what Kevin heard, Andrew sounded like he wanted Eddy to scare him, but that wasn't the case. One way or another, he'd have to conquer his fear somehow.

"Yeah, you get a free lollipop afterwards, like this one!" Ed shouted as he shoved the lollipop into his mouth, which was enough to make Andrew cringe.

"Ed, that lollipop has fuzz balls all over it," Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ed stated. "And besides, a good buttock finds its own bench, Eddy."

Andrew was bewildered by what Ed had said before turning his attention back to Kevin to reassure him.

"And besides Kevin, you're not the only one afraid of the needles," Andrew continued. "Everyone seems to be afraid of the booster shot too based on the reactions I witnessed."

"AAAH!" Jimmy screamed as he saw the huge fake needle that Eddy and Ed had as this got their attention. Rolf then joined Jimmy at the door.

"Look at the size of that poker! It's after me!" Jimmy panics as he tries to run, but with the armor he had on, he couldn't escape as he fell to the floor, unable to get back up.

"RUN FOR YOUR GLOBAL LIVES!" Rolf screamed as he ran to a nearby locker and went into it for safety. We see Sarah running away in fear, completely forgetting about Jimmy.

"Oh it's gonna hurt!" Nazz cried out as she ran off too. Jonny on the other hand walked out with a red balloon and was the only one not afraid of the needle as Jimmy continued to lie helplessly onto the ground.

"See what I mean Kev," Andrew said. "Everyone is scared… except for Jonny for some crazy reason…"

Double D had witnessed this and saw Eddy and Ed and it then clicked in his mind, realizing what was going on.

"Wait just a minute, now I know what's going on," Double D approached them and was about to give his infamous rants when Eddy then stuffed an actual sock in his mouth.

"Put a sock in it will ya, Sockhead," Eddy retorted. "Here it comes!"

He was planning on stabbing Kevin with the fake needle as Kevin then gulped, expecting the worse to occur.

Before the fake needle could make contact, an announcement was made on the intercom. The announcement was that due to some meddling in the nursing assistant program, today was really going to be booster shot day as all the students are expected to be getting their booster shots in the nurse's office today and each will be receiving a free lollipop courtesy of Andrew. Once the announcement was over, the others were shocked and Kevin started to calm himself.

"Well what do you know," Double D remarked. "This rumor ended up getting to the faculty and proclaimed it to be Booster Shot Day for real."

"Yeah and I get to give out free lollipops," Andrew exclaimed in an exciting manner as he then smirked towards Eddy. "Well Eddy, seems like your little needle prank backfired big time, since today really is Booster Shot Day now."

It was then Kevin had something hit him in the head like a dodge ball; Eddy must have found out about his fear of needles and had decided to use it against him for his own amusement. This would have explained why Eddy and Ed went as far as making Kevin get all paranoid as a result. All that fear and paranoia in Kevin vanished completely, as rage was starting to take over building up in his gut as he figured out that Eddy would be smug enough to use a fake booster shot to get under his skin. Needless to say, he was getting furious. Eddy was still fueled with confidence as he wasn't done yet.

"Fat chance squirt," Eddy raised the needle up again. "Watch this! It'll kill you, Andrew!"

Eddy then prods Kevin's arm with the fake needle, but Kevin doesn't even flinch. Instead he glares at the short Ed boy and was clearly outraged by this. He keeps doing this but no scared reaction; instead Kevin rolls up his sleeves. Eddy doesn't seem to care as he then starts laughing hysterically along with Ed. Kevin then stands up, absolutely furious as he lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"That was real funny, Dorky," Kevin sneered, which got Eddy and Ed to stop laughing, as Andrew figured out that Kevin finally pieced everything together. "So I guess it's my turn, right?"

Kevin yanks the golf club from the fake booster shot as he was about to give Eddy a merciless beating with the golf club.

"Kiss your face goodbye, loser!" Kevin snarled.

Eddy lost all of his confidence as he was now scared of the beating Kevin was about to lay on him.

"Wait, use Ed's face! He doesn't need it!" Eddy suggested, but Kevin wasn't falling for any of it.

"Fore!" Kevin shouted before landing it on Eddy.

"Hold on there a moment Kevin," Andrew tried to get him to stop. "I have a better idea!"

"Make it quick!" Kevin said through gritted teeth, wanting to let out his aggression right here and now.

"Rather than beat up Eddy the old fashion way like in a cliché cartoony manner, this could be the perfect opportunity to get back at Eddy for what he did to you," Andrew suggested. "After all, from what was announced, it is Booster Shot Day after all."

Kevin lowered his hand and thought about it for a moment. It was then Ed approached him and then asked.

"What was that Andrew," Ed asked. "I don't have a clue of what you were saying."

Not at all amused, Kevin goes and puts Ed to the side and commands him like a dog.

"Sit."

"Aw, no fair…" Ed whines, but complies anyway. Kevin was really considering Andrew's idea to happen. Eddy on the other hand realized what Andrew was talking about. Sneaking off, he escapes into another classroom as no one noticed he fled the scene…

* * *

Sometime later, all of the kids where waiting outside the nurse's office, and all of them, sans Kevin were anxious to get their real booster shot. All five of them were then called in as Andrew prepared to give them lollipops shortly afterwards. One by one, they each received a booster shot and ended up taking a lollipop from Andrew, and although they were all in pain, they were relieved that it was over as they each thanked Andrew for the gesture.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Andrew," Jimmy thanked him first.

"Yeah, thanks for the free lollipop Andrew," Sarah actually thanked him with some enthusiasm this time.

"Right on, thanks for the lollipop Andrew," Jonny took one for himself and one for Plank. "Plank thanks you too."

"Awesome buddy, thanks for the lollipop Andrew," Nazz rustled Andrew's hair as a gesture. "I totally owe you one dude."

"Rolf must thank you for this peace offering from the withstanding of the dreaded needle of despair," Rolf thanked him too, taking his lollipop.

"Alright it's your turn now Kevin," Double D said to Kevin, who no longer looked afraid.

"Hey, this ain't a bad read." Kevin put the pamphlet away as he entered the nurse's office.

"Good luck Kevin, you can do this," Andrew told him.

"Eh, sure bro," Kevin didn't sound enthusiastic but that didn't bother Andrew at all. It was then Ed arrived at the scene with Eddy tied to his back.

Hey, lemme go, untie me!" Eddy cried out.

"I found him in the science cupboard pretending to be a stuffed beaver, Double D and Andrew." Ed stated.

"The nurse thanks you, Eddy." Double D states as Eddy was getting suspicious.

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"For helping Kevin conquer his fear of needles by letting him witness the safe and easy administration of a _real_ booster shot." Double D explains.

"Yeah Eddy, your doing Kevin a favor by helping him conquer his fear," Andrew exclaimed. "By giving him a demonstration of how the booster shot works and that there's nothing to be afraid of!"

Eddy sees the Nurse's silhouette getting ready to prepare the shot for Eddy, all while Kevin was grinning smugly at Eddy, feeling that this would be totally worth it. Eddy was frightened as he managed to break out of the rope.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! NOT ME!" Eddy tried to escape but Ed grabs him by the feet and assures him.

"Worry not, little man, 'cause you get to have a lollipop after!" Ed takes out that giant lollipop from before as he starts to drag Eddy into the room.

"Mommy." Eddy whimpers.

"Sweet," Kevin grins. "This is going to be worth it."

"Goodluck Eddy, and as Ed told you, you'll get a free lollipop courtesy of yours truly!" Andrew cried out as the door closed, leaving Andrew outside the room. He gets to see the scene play out through the window as the shadow arm grabs Eddy's arm and brings the needle close to it.

"What? No! Don't do it! I'm too young!" Eddy cried out. Ed then had his thoughts catch up to him again as he then shouts.

"NEEDLE!" Ed makes a break for it and crashes through the door, but he realized that he forgot something. "Uh oh."

It looked like he was about to grab Eddy, but instead, he grabbed that giant lollipop of his and starts sucking on it while taking off.

"I HATE NEEDLES!" Eddy cries out as Kevin laughs at this.

"BE A STRONG MAN EDDY!" Andrew calls out. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Eventually, both Eddy and Kevin got their shots, and received a lollipop from Andrew. Afterwards, Ed was brought back and was restraint to be given his own booster shot, which was a huge hassle. He was also given a lollipop afterwards. Double D was then given a booster shot, and then Andrew. They both got their lollipops afterwards. And what about the Kanker Sisters you may ask? Well it's unknown if they got theirs, but by the fact that it was announced for everyone to hear, they probably did get them. This mishap was now over as the day came to a close. The important lesson here was that sometimes you gotta learn how to face your fears for yourself in a dire situation, even if it requires a friend to encourage you to do so. This message was brought up by Andrew as he could wonder what other mishaps would occur. He just had to wait to find out for himself as the day was over. The screen eventually faded out in black, meaning that this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, THIS WAS A LONG STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT ANYWAY!**

 **LONG STORY SHORT, I BROUGHT UP THE EVENTS OF 'YOUR ED HERE' TO JUSTIFY EDDY'S ACTIONS TOWARDS KEVIN, AND THAT'S WHY ANDREW DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HIM. IN CASE YOU'RE ALL WONDERING.**

 **AT THE SAME TIME, I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THEY ALL GOT THEIR BOOSTER SHOTS AND THE LESSON HAD SURFACED! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, I GOT ANOTHER STORY PLANNED, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT TO DO THAT! FIND OUT WHAT IT IS NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS IF YOU LIKE!**

 **FOR NOW, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
